One Last Time
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Blaine and Kurt come together for one last time before Kurt leaves for NYADA. Emotions run high.


**A/N: Based on this prompt from the Glee Kink Meme: glee- kink- meme . livejournal . com / 30710. html? thread= 37722102# t37722102**

It's the night before Kurt leaves and they're in the hotel room. Kurt had begged his father to let them rent it so they could have some time alone before their long separation. They're lying on their sides facing one another, drinking in the sight. Blaine's hair is, for once, un-gelled and curly and Kurt can't wait any longer, reaching forward to bury his fingers in the soft locks. He moves closer, needing to feel Blaine's warmth, to smell the sharp scent of his aftershave, still lingering even after the long day.

"This isn't goodbye," he insists, brushing their noses together. "I made a promise once and Kurt Hummel is a man of his word."

Blaine nods slightly, blinking back tears; there will be time for those later. He tilts his head back, pressing their lips together softly as Kurt's hands keep running through his hair. They lay like, simply kissing, their lips sliding together in a practiced manner before Kurt lets out a whinge and his grip tightens, tilting Blaine's head back further as he shifts to cover Blaine's body with his own. His hand falls away from Blaine's hair, nails lightly scratching down his neck as he settles between Blaine's open legs.

They take their time, hips grinding slowly as they explore each other's mouth. Blaine's hands come up, pulling Kurt's shirt out of his pants and fingertips trailing along the muscles of his back as Kurt moves against him. His heart is aching, knowing that it's going to be a long time (too long, months before Kurt will be back, he hates that he's a junior, hates that he was held back a year because of _that night_ at his old school) until they can do this again. In a move practiced over the past several months they've been doing this, Blaine flips them, pressing Kurt into the mattress and covering his face in kisses, the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose, all the way down to his throat. He forces himself to sit back, helping Kurt remove his shirt before pushing him gently back down.

He readjusts himself, nipping at Kurt's jaw before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down his throat, occasionally sucking and nipping at the skin as he works his way to the sharp bones of Kurt's clavicle. He pauses, paying them special attention, tracing along them with the tip of his tongue and then continuing down, circling one pink nipple before sucking it in his mouth, grazing his teeth over it and then moving to pay the other one equal attention. Kurt arches under his touch, gasping as his fingers once again find their way into his loose curls. He listens to the stream of babble falling from Kurt's kiss swollen lips as he makes his way to the trail of hair below Kurt's navel.

He pursues his lips, catching some of the little hairs and tugging on them. Kurt groans, his hips bucking, his hard cock bumping Blaine's chin. Blaine releases them and pulls back, working on the stupidly complicated buttons until he's biting his lip in frustration.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He tries to keep the tears in, tries to hold them back, but it's all building up and he doesn't know if he can stop them now.

"What's wrong?"

"It's these stupid buttons! They won't come loose and it's ruining everything." A flash of heat as he blushes, realizing he sounds like a five year old throwing a fit.

Kurt knows Blaine isn't upset about the buttons (well, maybe a little, even he's wondering why he wore these stupid pants) but he doesn't want to push, doesn't want to upset Blaine more by bringing all of his worries up now, on Kurt's last day in Ohio before heading off to NYADA. "Sh, come here, honey." He tugs at Blaine's arms, bringing him up and kissing him, slow kisses that ease some of his frustration, pushing back the tears and leaving him warm all over. He helps Blaine pull off his shirt before flipping them again. He stares into Blaine's eyes as his fingers lightly run over his side, down his ribs to his tiny waist, brushing over the top of his pants before going back up. "You're so beautiful."

Blaine starts to shake his head, denying like always, but Kurt doesn't want to see it, leans in to stop the movement, kissing both of his eyes, silently willing the tears away as he lingers over them, his temples, his cheek bones. He begins working his hips again, cupping Blaine's waist as they move together, their cocks rubbing against each other and making them moan.

Kurt flashes back to the first time they did this, the awkwardness of not knowing what to do or where to put their hands, giggling when they bumped noses. They had learned together, had kept learning over the past several months, finding places on the other to make them cry out, what made them breathless, what made them tighten their grip and what made them go boneless. As they move in a familiar rhythm, Kurt dips his head, scrapping his teeth against the scruff along Blaine's jaw, making him whinge, his blunt nails scratching across Kurt's hips.

He gives Blaine the same treatment he just received, lick, kissing, biting down his chest as he easily pops open the button of Blaine's pants, pulling them and his briefs off as he moves down Blaine's body. He sucks a mark Blaine's hipbone, ignoring the hard cock right next to his face as he moves to nuzzle the soft hairs at its base. Blaine lets out a whinge, deep in the back of his throat, his fingers carding through Kurt's hair.

Finally he allows Blaine to move his head over, sinking his mouth partly down on his cock and sucking, his tongue curling around the shaft as one hand comes up to cup his balls. He's only barely gotten into it when Blaine pulls him off, panting.

Kurt licks his lips, looking up at Blaine through half closed eyes. "What's wrong?"

Blaine lets out a whimper before shaking his head. "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last." His eyes flint away for a moment before returning to look at Kurt, "I... I want to make it last tonight."

Nodding in understanding, Kurt sits back, deftly unbuttoning his pants and kicking them away before climbing up Blaine's body, sliding his lips along Blaine's skin as he moved until Blaine catches his lips once again, pulling the bottom one into his mouth and biting down on it softly.

Kurt reaches blindly for the lube and a condom, having dropped on the bed earlier before they lay down. He puts the condom on Blaine's chest and flicks the lid of the lube open with a small click. Coating his fingers, Kurt rubs them together to warm them as he reaches between them, rubbing against Blaine's taint before circling his hole.

Blaine bucks against him, his mouth falling slack against Kurt's as he eases one finger inside. Blaine opens easily; they've done this enough that there's no tension, only aching want, an undercurrent of desperation. Kurt soaks up every expression, locking them in his memory to be brought back at a later date. One finger becomes two and he's scissoring them, trying to make it feel as good as possible for Blaine. He's succeeding, if Blaine's moaning and the arch of his hips mean anything.

"No more fingers, I want to feel you," Blaine pants, pushing at Kurt's wrist.

"Honey, you're not stretched enough-"

Blaine cut him off with a hard kiss, one hand coming up to cup the back of Kurt's head. "I told you I want to feel you. I want to feel _this_ all day tomorrow when I'm forced to tell you goodbye."

Kurt bit his lips, holding back tears by sheer force of will. He presses his forehead to Blaine's even as he reaches for the condom. Blaine grabs before he can, tossing it off the bed. "No, Kurt, I want to _feel_ you." Without another word, he reaches between them, lining Kurt's cock up with his hole. Kurt grabs his hip, lifting it so he can more easily push inside.

It's hot, so much more so than ever before now that nothing separates them. The feeling is so much more, the sensation almost too much as he bottoms out. He lets out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and slowly opened his eyes to find Blaine staring up at him.

"I love you," Blaine whispers, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb softly.

"I love you." Their lips meet as Kurt pulls out slightly, pushing back in as his tongue begins memorizing Blaine's mouth. He lets out a whinge that Kurt greedily swallows, his hips slowly working against Blaine's. The desperation is still there, the want, the need to feel each other, to taste, to breath the same air for one last night, but the underlying sadness, the knowledge of how long it will be until they see each other again, before they can have any more of these moments, keeps Kurt moving slowly, drawing it out no matter how many times Blaine begs him to go faster or harder.

The kisses are the slow, drugging kind, the ones you don't want to part from because it feels too good. Hands trace lines, dipping into the curves of the spine, digging into thick hair before flicking over a taunt nipple. They can barely stand to separate their faces, lips dragging over lips, stubble scratching the tender flesh as it explores jawlines and necks, teeth coming out to nip lightly before a tongue soothes the red flesh.

It's too much and not enough, giving and taking, sweat slick bodies moving slowly together. Blaine can feel it, the burning low in his stomach that means the end is near but he resists, knowing that when this ends, when the sun comes up, Kurt will be leaving, will be going to New York and NYADA and meeting new people and Blaine will be stuck here, in stupid Ohio. It really is too much then and his eyes, having been locked with Kurt's, slide close as the tidal wave of emotion he's been holding back spills over and the tears begin falling.

Kurt pauses his movement, brushing aside the tears. "Blaine? Honey? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

Blaine shakes his head, his hand coming up and holding Kurt's to his cheek. "No, you're perfect," he chokes out.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine shakes his head, turning so that he's facing away from Kurt, but his hand is still on Blaine's cheek and he tilts his head, thumb stroking under his eye. "Honey, talk to me." When Blaine still refuses to talk, his body shaking with suppressed sobs, Kurt gets it. "Oh, honey." He kisses his lips, kisses away the tears, kisses to remind them both that this is real and they love each other and nothing will change that.

"Blaine, open your eyes." Blaine shakes his head, inhaling shakily. "Blaine, baby, please, open your eyes for me. I- I need you to do this for me. Please." He keeps kissing him, keeps running his fingertips over Blaine. "Please." His voice cracks at the end and that breaks Blaine and his eyes open, bright with tears even in the dark of the room.

Kurt holds his gaze as he begins moving again, still drawing it out, not ready to let go, not willing to end it. He holds Blaine's gaze, hoping that Blaine can see that, can see all the words that Kurt can't articulate, can feel the love in Kurt's heart, can see all the things that Kurt can see in Blaine's eyes reflecting back to him.

And Blaine does, can see all that and more and it pushes him over the edge, coming untouched between, Kurt following moments later as Blaine clenches around him. He collapses on top of Blaine, who's arms come up to circle his waist, holding him tightly even as his legs protest being in the same position for such a long time. He holds Kurt as his words from last year echo in his mind.

_I'm never saying goodbye to you._


End file.
